


The Right Partner

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pregnant Darcy Lewis, eventual Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: All his life Steve has told himself that he was waiting for the right partner. What happens when he finds her, but she's already with someone else?





	The Right Partner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic was inspired by the song The Freshman by The Verve Pipe 
> 
> There will at least be a sequel to this fic. 
> 
> Give the song a listen and let me know what you think!

Steve didn’t couldn’t really pinpoint the exact moment where it had turned from friendship to more. He was just watching Darcy dance around the kitchen singing off key as she made cupcakes. He sighed and thought to himself “god I love her”. Then he immediately went to the gym and destroyed three punching bags.

Darcy had been dating Ian since Steve had known her. He knew she was head over heels for him but Steve didn’t get it. There was something about the guy that kept him uneasy. Like how he would sometimes look through Darcy rather than at her. He would pick at her for her quirks that should be cherished, like she was an embarrassment rather than a blessing, but Darcy loved Ian, so Steve kept his mouth shut.

He and Darcy were curled up on the couch one afternoon when she told him the news. 

“Hey Steve, can I tell you something?” Darcy asked with hesitation in her voice.

Steve paused the movie they were watching and turned towards her, her tone alerting him to the fact that she was about to say something serious. “Of course, Darce. You can tell me anything.” 

Darcy inhaled and Steve saw that her eyes had become teary. 

“So, I, uhh…” Darcy trailed off, muttering the last part of her sentence.

“I’m sorry, Darcy. I didn’t hear you, what?” Steve was frowning now. Darcy looked so small curled there on the couch, there had to be something wrong. 

“I think I might be pregnant.” Darcy blurted. 

Steve tried to hide the shock he felt and the pang of sadness that he wished she’d be having his child. He knew that was wrong to think but he couldn’t help it. 

He grabbed Darcy’s hand and squeezed. “Congrats Darcy. That is good news, right?” 

Darcy just shrugged and started chewing on her bottom lip. “I honestly don’t know. I haven’t told anyone but you. I’m scared to tell Ian.” 

Anger welled up in Steve’s chest, hot and fiery. He took a deep breath and tried to hide the fact that he was falling apart. “Why are you scared to tell him Darce?” 

Darcy was chewing on her lip anxiously now. He resisted the urge to reach out and smooth her lip with his thumb. 

“Well he’s always said he didn’t like kids, that they would be a burden to his career. And we’ve been dating over a year and we haven’t even taken the step to move in together yet. It’s just a lot at once and I don’t know, I’m overwhelmed.” 

Steve wrapped his arm around his girl—no, not his, not in the way he wanted. “Darcy, Ian loves you. I’m sure he’ll be overjoyed.”

Darcy perked up a bit at Steve’s confident tone. “You think?” 

Steve smiled, trying desperately to hide the fact that he was breaking inside. “Of course.” 

“Okay, okay. I can do this.” Darcy spoke. Steve wasn’t sure if it was to him or herself but her confidence seemed to be slowly reappearing so Steve didn’t question it. 

“I think maybe I should go talk to Ian. JARVIS, is he still in the labs?” 

“Yes Miss Lewis, he is currently located in Lab 617 on the 61st floor.” 

“Thanks, J Man. And Steve—” Darcy bent to kiss his cheek, “thank you, you’re the best.” 

Steve didn’t get a chance to reply before she had entered the elevator. He raised his hand to his cheek as if he could still feel the warmth from her lips. And then his alert to Assemble went off. 

—————

He and the rest of the team had been gone for three days and by the time their mission was completed Steve was on edge.

He nor any of his team members had heard from Darcy, and either that was a good sign, she was so caught up in the excitement of expecting a child that she hadn’t thought to touch base with the team, or her talk with Ian hadn’t gone well and she was now facing her situation all alone. Steve didn’t know which outcome he was hoping for, a tiny piece of him hoped that Darcy would need him when he got back and he hated himself for it. 

Steve was brought back to the present when a firm hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Son of Rogers, what ails you?” Thor questioned. 

Steve shrugged “It’s nothing Thor, just worried about a friend.” 

“What I have heard from Sam, Barnes’ recovery is going well.” Thor responded, assuming that Steve was worried about his newly found best friend. 

Steve mustered up a smile for the god in front of him. “Buck is doing well, but that’s not who I’m worried about at the moment.” 

Thor nodded solemnly, sensing that Steve didn’t really want to go into detail. “Well if I could ever be any assistance to you all you must do is ask.” 

“Hey, Blonde Babes, we’re fifteen minutes out.” Clint yelled from the cockpit. 

Steve nodded solemnly and began to gather his gear. 

—————

Darcy felt like a fool, she wanted to die, just cry and cry until her body ran out of water and she wasted away. She also wanted to plan and execute Ian’s slow and painful demise. So needless to say she felt conflicted. 

She had locked everyone out of her room, even Jane, who had long since given up trying to break in, FRIDAY was a hell of a doorman. And she had inadvertently smashed her phone when she threw it in a fit of rage. After she calmed down she began to reflect on her current situation. 

Ian was an ass, and she should have seen it from the beginning. But she let herself get carried aways in the fantasy of what could be if she just gave it enough time. She knew for sure she was keeping the baby, Darcy had always wanted to be a mother, and was already growing fond of the infant inside her, even though she knew it was so early in the pregnancy.  

The fuzzy feeling of motherhood began to fade away as Darcy began to panic. When she had imagined being pregnant it had been different, she had someone who loved her there to support her. To hold her hair back when she had morning sickness, to rub her swollen feet and run out and get her weird craving food at ungodly hours. But she wouldn’t have that. She’d be all alone. 

FRIDAY roused her from her panic. “Miss Darcy, you asked me to notify you when the team landed.” 

Darcy stood, she wiped her face, hoping that no one would comment on her tear stained face. She practiced her smile in the mirror then sighed, it was watery but not terrible. She smoothed her hands over her jeans and bit her lip. It was now or never. 

—————

Steve’s face fell when he saw her. She was smiling but he knew it was a facade. He rushed to her then, engulfed her into a hug, forgetting to try to hide his feelings. 

“Hey, Doll. I missed you.” he whispered and his heart broke when he heard Darcy’s muffled sobs against his shoulder. He picked her up, her body immediately wrapping around him, as if she was holding on for dear life. He whispered to her, sweet nothings, trying hard to help her. He was also trying to hold back his rage but he would put a pin in that and come back to it later. Right now his girl needed him. 

Steve carried Darcy to her room, thankful that FRIDAY had opened the door so he didn’t have to let go of Darcy. She was still crying but her sobs had faded into small hiccups. He carried her to the couch and sat, holding her in his lap, not quite ready to let go of her quite yet. He rubbed her back hoping to soothe her. 

She muffled something into his shoulder and only then did her let some space between them. 

“What was that, Doll?” 

“I got your vest all wet.” she said apologetically. 

“Don’t worry about it. Do you want to talk about it?” Steve was afraid to ask but if Darcy wanted to talk about it he would be there to listen. 

She shrugged and looked down at her hands which had started to fidget with the buckles on his tac vest.  “Nothing much to talk about. I told him, he left me. And now here I am. alone.” Her voice broke on “alone”, another fresh wave of tears spilling down her cheeks. 

He wiped away her tears, despite the rage he felt his touch was gentle. “Darcy you’re never alone, you’ll always have me.” 

—————

A while later Steve finally went to get up. Darcy had cried herself to sleep an hour or so ago and since then he had just been sitting and thinking. Trying to keep himself from breaking every bone in Ian’s body. He sat on Darcy’s couch until he was sure that when he did get up to go visit Ian he would be able to keep his anger in check. 

As we went to leave he looked over at Darcy. She looked so small curled up the blanket resting under her chin. Steve knew knew no matter what happened he would be with Darcy every step of the way. She would not go through this alone. 

Although he told himself he wouldn’t kill Ian, he didn’t have a problem scaring the shit out of him. So Steve broke into his apartment, sat in the armchair facing the front door and waited. 

He didn’t have to wait long, Ian’s keys jingled in the door a mere fifteen minutes later. As Ian entered Steve flicked the lamp beside him on. He’d be lying if the high pitched scream the man let out didn’t make him smile. 

“What in the bloody hell are you doing in here?” Ian yelled. 

“I’m sure you can figure it out.” Steve snarked his voice dripping with hostility. 

Ian rolled his eyes then. “Did Darcy send you? To get you to intimidate me into allowing her to come back?” 

Steve griped the arms of the chair so hard that the wood groaned under his hands. He clenched his jaw, trying to hold his tongue. “I came here to tell you to stay away from Darcy. You didn’t deserve her and you won’t hurt her anymore.” 

Steve stood to go but the next words out of Ian’s mouth stopped him short. 

“It’s her own fault, I’m not responsible. She’s the one who fell in love in the first place.” 

Before Steve knew it his fist was connecting with Ian’s jaw. There was a loud crack and he felt the man’s bones crack under his knuckles. 

“If I see you near Darcy, hear that you’ve been trying to get in contact with Darcy, or if you even think about Darcy or her child, you’re a dead man.” All the venom he had felt for the Ian over the years leaked out into this one sentence. The man was on the floor, clutching his face, pale and shaking. “Do you understand?” 

Ian just nodded, eyes wide.

“Good.” 

—————

_**To Be Continued…** _


End file.
